Hanabi
by Natsu Hiru Chan
Summary: Bagaimana Kuroro, Kurapika dan kawan-kawan merayakan festival kembang api! R&R please! Gomen, kalo summary-nya jelek! Special fic KuroPika Festival in this week!


Hai minnaaaa!

Natsu bikin fic lain lagiiii…^^

Fic ini Natsu buat, untuk memeriahkan festival KuroPika!

Yah, karena Natsu nih orangnya rame, jadi Natsu juga mau ngeramein KuroPika! *plakkk!*

Yosh! langsung baca aja !

Moga kalian sukaaaa!

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

Disclaimer : **Togashi Yoshihiro**

Title : **Hanabi**

Story by : **Natsu Hiru Chan**

Genre :** Romance**

Rated : **K+**

Pairing : Pairing terbaik di fandom ini, **Kuroro** nii-kun** X** **Kurapika **nee-chan!

Warning **: OOC, jelek, norak, abal, typo bertebaran dimana-mana, dapat menyebabkan kanker, serangan jantung, hipotensi, dan gangguan kehamilan dan janin!** *plakk!*

Summary : Bagaimana Kuroro, Kurapika dan kawan-kawan merayakan festival kembang api?

.

.

.

.

**Don't like, don't read… XP**

.

* * *

><p>Di siang yang begitu cerah, di apartemen bersama Gon, Killua, Leorio, dan satu-satunya perempuan di antara mereka, Kurapika.<p>

Nampak di ruang tamu keempatnya sedang bersantai dengan tenangnya. Kurapika, duduk di sofa merah kecil, sambil membaca sebuah buku tebal bersampul biru. Sedangkan ketiga temannya saat ini sedang duduk di sofa merah panjang, sambil bercerita. Entah apa yang sedang mereka ceritakan, yang jelasnya Kurapika tak mengubris ketiga temannya itu.

"Hei! Nanti malam ada festival kembang api 'kan?" tanya Gon membuka obrolan baru.

"Festival kembang api?" Killua malah berujar bingung, sukses membuat Gon dan Leorio ber-sweat drop-ria.

"Kau tak tahu festival kembang api Killua?" tanya Gon tak percaya. Killua hanya menggeleng-geleng dengan polosnya.

"Itu adalah sebuah acara besar yang diadakan di malam hari! Dimana hampir seluruh penduduk kota, datang ke satu pusat, untuk melihat kembang-kembang api diluncurkan di puncak acara! Selain itu, ada kedai-kedai makanan yang dijajahkan di sepanjang jalan!" jelas Leorio dengan mata berapi-api.

Senyuman langsung mengembang di wajah bocah berambut silver yang mendengar penjelasan Leorio tadi. "Wah! Sepertinya menyenangkan!"

"Kalau begitu sudah diputuskan! Malam ini kita berempat ke festival itu!"

"Bagaimana Kurapika?" tanya Gon, melirik ke arah Kurapika, seolah meminta pendapat gadis yang hanya mempunyai hobi membaca dan menemukan hal yang baru itu.

"Hm?" Kurapika menghentikan aktivitas membacanya. Meskipun sedari tadi ia ada di sana, namun tak ada sepatah katapun yang bisa ia dengarkan dari teman-temannya. Seolah di dunia ini hanya ada dia dan bukunya, jika ia sedang membaca.

Killua memutar bola matanya. "Malam ini kau mau ke festival 'kan?" tanya Killua malas.

"Yah, aku mau pergi…" Kurapika langsung menyembunyikan rona tipis yang ada di pipi mulusnya. "Tapi kalian pergi bertiga saja duluan!"

Leorio menatap Kurapika malas. Tangannya ia lipatkan di belakang kepalanya. "Huh! Bilang saja kau ingin pergi dengan kekasihmu itu!"

Blush!

Tebakan Leorio tepat pada sasaran, sukses membuat rona di wajah Kurapika makin melebar. "S―siapa bilang, kalau aku ingin pergi dengan Kuroro?" elak Kurapika.

"Huuuhh! Tak usah mengelak!" ujar Leorio tersenyum jahil. "Menghabiskan malam bersama dengan sang kekasih! Oh indahnyaaaa!" godaan Leorio sarasa menginjak-injak harga diri Kurapika sebagai seorang KURAPIKA KURUTA. Gon dan Killua hanya bisa terkikik geli, melihat tingkah nekat Leorio, serta wajah Kurapika yang saat ini sudah semerah tomat.

BLETAKK!

Jitakan panas pun sukses menimbulkan benjolan besar di kepala dokter kita yang satu ini. Leorio hanya bisa mengelus-elus kepalanya, pasrah mempunyai sahabat yang emosian. Gon dan Killua hanya bisa sweat drop, melihat tingkah keduanya. Sedangkan Kurapika langsung naik ke kamarnya, meninggalkan tempat itu dengan perasaan malu bercampur kesal.

Blamm…

Kurapika menutup pintu kamarnya, dan bersandar di pintu itu.

"Dasar Leorio! Bilang saja kalau dia cemburu tak kunjung mendapatkan pacar!" gumam Kurapika kesal, seraya berjalan menuju depan lemarinya.

Dibukanya lemari itu. Ia lalu mengambil sebuah kotak sedang yang dibungkus indah berwarna biru. Kurapika lalu membuka tutup kotak itu, memperlihatkan sebuah yukata putih, bermotif kupu-kupu merah. Ikatan pinggang yukata itu berwarna hitam. Di kotak itu juga terdapat jepitan kecil berbentuk kupu-kupu kecil, yang bentuknya sama dengan motif yukata Kurapika.

"Haaahhh…" Kurapika menghela nafas panjang, sambil memerhatikan baju yang dimatanya terlihat mengenakkan itu. '_Masa dia menyuruhku memakai pakaian jelek ini?'_ pikir Kurapika menatap yukata itu dengan tatapan jijik.

Dengan kasar Kurapika kembali memasukkan yukata itu ke kotaknya, tanpa melipatnya terlebih dahulu. Ia pun beranjak dari tempat itu, dan melakukan hal yang lain.

.

**~HANABI~**

.

"Kurapika! Kami duluan yaaahh!" teriak Gon dari bawah. Saat ini ia sedang mengenakan yukata khusus laki-laki berwarna hijau. Di dekatnya ada Leorio, yang mengenakan yukata kuning, dan Killua mengenakan yukata abu-abu.

"Y―ya! Kalian duluan saja!"

Ucapan Kurapika barusan pun, membuat Gon, Killua dan Leorio keluar dari apartemen mereka dengan perasaan senang dan lega. Mereka bertiga pun menuju festival itu, dangen menggunakan mobil yang dikendarai oleh Leorio.

Sementara itu, nampak Kurapika yang masih berdiri di depan cerminnya, menatap pantulan bayangannya dengan tatapan ragu. Saat ini ia sudah mengenakan yukata putihnya, yang diketahui adalah pemberian dari Kuroro.

Kurapika sedikit membalikkan badannya, menatap setiap lekukan yang diciptakan oleh yukata itu. Perasaan ragu masih menyelimuti hatinya.

"Apa aku tidak cocok memakai baju beginian yah?" gumam Kurapika bingung.

Ia lalu kembali menatap jepitan kupu-kupu yang saat ini dipegangnya. Dengan mengumpulkan segala keberaniannya, Kurapika dengan ragu memasang jepitan itu di sisi sebelah kanan kepalanya. Oh Kurapika! saat ini kau sudah bagaikan putri kerajaan Jepang yang kecantikaknya tiada tara!

Mata gadis itu langsung tertuju pada wajahnya sendiri, yang tak tertutupi oleh riasan apapun itu.

"Sudahlah! Begini saja!" ujar Kurapika seraya keluar kemarnya, meski dengan perasaan yang masih agak ragu.

Kurapika merasa begitu kesal, karena langkahnya yang seharusnya 2 kali lebih cepat, malah harus melamban, karena pakaian yang dikenakannya itu harus mengurangi jarak antara langkah kaki satu dengan kaki yang lainnya. Ia jadi semakin heran, kenapa para gadis begitu suka memakai pakaian seperti ini?

Gadis itu lalu merasakan ponselnya berbunyi, menandakan ada pesan yang masuk. Dengan cepat Kurapika merogoh ponsel, yang ia selipkan di ikatan pinggang yukatanya, dan membaca pesan yang masuk itu.

From : My Lovely Lucifer

No Title

Aku sudah ada di depan apartemenmu!

Pesan singkat itu sukses menambah kegugupan di hati gadis berambut pirang itu. Dengan gerakan yang sengaja dilambatkan, Kurapika pun keluar dari apartemennya.

Ditutupnya apartemen itu, lalu berbalik ke arah mobil hitam yang saat ini sedang terparkir di depan rumahnya. Di depan pintu mobil itu, berdiri lah Kuroro yang menunggu Kurapika. Ia mengenakan yukata hitam, dengan motif jarring laba-laba. Di dahinya ia balutkan perban putih, agar di festival nanti tak terjadi keributan, mengetahui bahwa dia adalah seorang KURORO LUCIFER, pria yang memiliki tanda salip di dahinya.

Kuroro menatap Kurapika dengan pandangan takjub, tak percaya dengan apa yang dilihatnya.

"Apa lihat-lihat?" ucap Kurapika kesal, ditatap seperti itu oleh kekasihnya. Sejujurnya dia sangat malu, memakai pakaian seperti itu di hadapan orang lain.

Kuroro tersenyum tipis penuh arti, sebelum ia berjalan mendekati Kurapika, dan mengecup singkat pipi gadis itu. "Kau cantik sekali…" bisik Kuroro di telinga Kurapika, sukses membuat wajah Kurapika makin memanas saja.

Kuroro lalu menggandeng tangan Kurapika, untuk masuk ke dalam mobilnya. Kurapika hanya menurut, dan mengikuti langkah Kuroro. Sebenarnya dia juga takjub, melihat Kuroro, yang nampak makin tampan saja dengan yukata hitam itu. Namun tak mungkin 'kan, seorang Kurapika mau mengakui hal itu?

Kuroro pun memacu mobilnya, menuju festival yang diadakan sekali setahun tersebut.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

Kuroro memarkir mobilnya, di tempat khusus parkiran mobil. Ia pun mengajak Kurapika, untuk masuk ke keramaian itu.

Kurapika merasa agak gugup, karena untuk yang pertama kalinya, Kuroro menggandeng tangan Kurapika di depan umum. Gadis itu dapat merasakan orang-orang di sekitar sana menatap mereka berdua dengan tatapan kagum.

"Ada apa?" tanya Kuroro sedikit berbalik, menyadai perubahan dari sikap Kurapika.

Kurapika menggeleng pelan. "Tidak ada apa-apa… aku hanya tidak begitu suka keramaian…" jawabnya lirih.

Kuroro tersenyum tipis. Ia pun kembali menggandeng Kurapika, menelusuri festival yang sangat ramai itu. Di sepanjang jalan ada toko makanan, yang menjual berbagai makanan tradisional Jepang, ada toko mainan, aksesoris, dan banyak toko lainnya yang dapat menarik perhatian pengunjung.

Mata Kuroro lalu tertuju pada sebuah tempat lempar barang, yang ada di pinggiran. Ia pun menarik tangan Kurapika ke sana. Yang ditarik hanya bisa menurut, dan mengikuti langkah Kuroro.

"Kau mau yang mana?" tanya Kuroro, ketika mereka sampai di depan toko hadiah, yang hanya bisa di dapatkan jika kita melempar tepat pada sasaran itu.

Kurapika menatap hadiah-hadiah yang terpajang di sana. Hanya ada boneka, boneka, dan boneka! Benar-benar tak menarik, membosankan, dan jelek!

"Tidak ada!" jawab Kurapika malas. Ketahuilah Kuroro, Kurapika itu tidak seperti para gadis pada umumnya.

"Pilih saja salah satunya!"

"Semuanya jelek!"

Kuroro berpikir sejenak, mencari ide agar Kurapika lebih enak diajak bicara. Sampai pada akhirnya, sebuah lampu bersinar terang di kepalanya.

"Ohya! Kalau begitu mana yang paling jelek?" tanya Kuroro.

Kurapika memerhatikan tiap-tiap boneka itu, hingga matanya tertuju pada sebuah boneka monyet hitam, yang sedang memegang pisang, sambil menjulurkan lidahnya. Di kepala monyet itu terdapat sebuah benjolan besar.

"Ah! Boneka itu yang paling jelek!" ucap Kurapika menunjuk boneka monyet tersebut, seolah menahan tawa melihat betapa jeleknya boneka itu.

Kuroro tertawa kecil. "Baiklah, akan kudapatkan dengan sekali lemparan!"

Kuroro pun membeli tiket lempar pada penjaga toko itu. Dan dengan sekali lemparan, bola yang dipakai melempar Kuroro sukses mengenai benjolan di kapala boneka yang dimaksud Kurapika.

Paman penjaga toko itupun memberikan boneka tersebut kepada Kuroro. Kuroro menerimanya dengan tatapan datar.

Tatapan datar itu langsung berubah menjadi tatapan penuh arti, ketika Kuroro menyerahkan boneka tersebut pada kekasihnya, Kurapika Kuruta. Kurapika menatap boneka itu, sebelum ia menerimanya dari Kuroro. Kurapika tertawa kecil, melihat betapa jeleknya boneka itu.

"Kau beri nama dia siapa?" tanya Kuroro.

"Nama?" Kurapika menaikkan sebelah alisnya. "Untuk apa sebuah boneka jelek ini diberi nama?"

"Yah… hanya… nama!"

Kurapika berpikir, betapa tak warasnya kekasihnya ini. Masa' boneka harus diberi nama? Namun ia memutuskan untuk tak mengelak dulu, dan mengikuti keinginan Kuroro.

"Baiklah! Boneka ini aku beri nama Kuro!" ucap Kurapika tersenyum tanpa dosa.

"Hei! Itu 'kan namaku!" protes Kuroro.

"Yah, wajahnya memang mirip sepertimu 'kan?"

"Enak saja!"

"Aaaahh! Pokoknya namanya Kuro!"

"Iya… iyaaa…!" ucap Kuroro yang akhirnya pasrah, tak berani melawan gadis yang saat ini sedang tersenyum puas ke arahnya. Kita sudah tahu 'kan, bagaimana sifat Kurapika jika ia sedang ngambek?

"Bagus! Ayo, Kuro si monyet hitam paling jelek sedunia!" ucap Kurapika dengan nada mengejek, sambil menarik tangan Kuroro seolah memberi instruksi agar kembali melanjutkan acara mereka.

Kuroro hanya bisa ber-sweat drop-ria mendengar panggilan baru Kurapika untuknya. Namun ia juga senang, Kurapika mau menerima boneka pemberiannya, layaknya sepasang kekasih pada umumnya.

.

Perjalanan mereka yang baru berlangsung selama 15 menit itu, harus terhenti ketika mereka berdua bertemu dengan seorang gadis kecil memakai yukata merah, berambut coklat panjang yang saat ini sedang terisak di pinggir jalan.

Tanpa bilang terlebih dahulu pada Kuroro, Kurapika segera berjalan menuju gadis kecil itu. Kuroro hanya memerhatikan gadisnya, seraya mengikutinya.

"Hei, kenapa kau menagis?" tanya Kurapika berjongkok, agar menyamai tinggi gadis kecil itu.

"Hick… hick… aku… hick… ibuku hilang… hick!" ucap gadis itu tersedu-sedu. "Dan… kakiku sakit… hick! Tadi aku jatuh!"

Kurapika menatap gadis itu prihatin, sedangkan Kuroro menatapnya dengan tatapan datar. Di lutut gadis kecil itu terdapat luka.

"Siapa namamu?" tanya Kurapika berusaha selembut mungkin, meskipun dari perkataannya masih terdengar tegas.

"Hick… Hana…"

"Wah! Nama yang bagus!" puji Kurapika. "Kami akan mencarikan ibumu!"

Ucapan Kurapika barusan sukses membelalakkan mata Kuroro. Malam yang seharusnya mereka habiskan berdua, malah harus dihabiskan untuk menolong seorang gadis kecil? Yang benar saja!

"Kuroro! Cepat gendong anak ini!" perintah Kurapika kasar, seraya membantu gadis kecil itu berdiri.

"Eh? Kenapa aku?"

Kurapika langsung menatap Kuroro tajam. "Kau mau menolak perintahku?" tanya Kurapika tajam.

Kuroro bergidik ngeri. "Iyaaa… iyaa!" ucap Kuroro yang akhirnya pasrah, dan berjongkok membelakangi gadis kecil yang bernama Hana itu, seolah memberi instruksi agar dia naik ke punggung Kuroro.

Hana pun naik ke punggung Kuroro, dibantu dengan Kurapika. Kuroro lalu berdiri, dengan Hana yang ada di belakangnya. Kurapika hanya tersenyum puas.

"Waaahh… punggung kakak hangat…" ucap Hana memeluk leher Kuroro.

"Baiklah, ayo!" ucap Kurapika seraya berjalan di depan Kuroro. Kuroro hanya mengikuti Kurapika dari belakang. Harapannya untuk menghabiskan malam festival bersama Kurapika, sirna seketika!

"Ohya Hana, ibumu itu seperti apa?" tanya Kurapika.

"Emhh… dia orangnya cantik! Sangat cantik! Dia memakai yukata ungu! Rambutnya hitam keriting!" jelas Hana polos. Kurapika hanya ber-oh-ria.

"Baiklah… wanita cantik beryukata ungu, bermabut hitam keriting…" gumam Kurapika memerhatikan sekitar, berharap yang dicarinya ketemu juga.

Namun hasilnya nihil. Kurapika tak menemukan orang yang dicarinya. Mereka pun melanjutkan perjalanan untuk mencari Ibu Hana.

Semakin lama, tempat itu semakin ramai saja.

Mata Kurapika membelalak, ketika merasakan seseorang memegang pinggulnya dari belakang.

"Kyaaaa!"

BRUAKKK!

Tanpa pikir panjang Kurapika langsung mendaratkjan rantainya kepada si pelaku, membuat pelaku itu harus terlempar sejauh beberapa meter. Semua orang ada di sekitar sana terkejut bukan main.

"Siapa kau?" tanya Kurapika penuh emosi. Pria yang diketahui adalah si pelaku, hanya bisa bergidik ngeri. Siapa juga, yang tak tahan melihat tubuh Kurapika yang terbilang sempurna, dan makin terlihat bagus dengan yukata yang dipakainya.

"Ada apa?" tanya Kuroro mendekati Kurapika.

Kurapika langsung diam, mendengar suara Kuroro dari belakang. Kalau ia beritahu yang sebenarnya, Kuroro pasti tak ampun lagi akan membunuh pria itu, karena telah berani menyentuh gadisnya. Sebenarnya ia ingin menghajar pria itu, namun Kurapika tak ingin ada korban nyawa dalam peristiwa kecil ini.

"Tidak ada apa-apa… aku hanya kaget saja…" ucap Kurapika seraya meninggalkan tempat itu duluan.

Kuroro menatap pria itu tajam, seolah tahu apa yang terjadi. Namun ia memutuskan untuk diam dulu, dan kembali mengikuti Kurapika yang berjalan duluan di depan.

"Wah kakak hebat!" puji Hana kagum.

Kuroro tersenyum tipis. "Dia itu memang cewek paling hebat!" ucap Kuroro bangga, seraya berusaha menyamai langkah Kurapika. Ritsuka hanya tersenyum manis.

.

Sudah sejam lebih mereka bertiga mencari ibu Hana, namun hasilnya tak ada juga.

Namun itu tak telalu buruk, karena mereka menghabiskannya dengan perasaan senang. Kadang-kadang mereka bertiga membeli makanan, dan singgah di toko mainan.

Seperti saat ini, Kuroro dan Kurapika membelikan Hana sebuah topeng kucing lucu, dan kue danggo untuk Kurapika dan Hana. Mereka pun melanjutkan perjalanan mencari ibu Hana.

.

Dua jam kemudian,

"Ibu…" gumam Hana dengan nada sedih, karena sedari tadi ibunya tak ketemu-ketemu. Kuroro yang menggendongnya merasa agak canggung juga. Ini untuk yang pertama kalinya ia menggendong anak kecil. Seandainya jika mereka sadar, saat ini mereka sudah seperti satu keluarga.

"Jangan menangis Hana! Cewek itu tidak baik menangis!" hibur Kurapika. "Ohya! Ini untukmu!" Kurapika memberikan boneka monyet atau yang kita kenal bernama Kuro itu kepada Hana.

"Wah! Lucu sekali! Namanya siapa kak?"

Kurapika sweat drop. '_L__—__lucu?'_ pikir Kurapika heran. "Ah! Itu namanya Kuro! Kuro Lucifer!" ucap Kurapika dengan wajah innocent-nya.

Kuroro menatap Kurapika dengan tatapan yang sulit ditebak. "Hei! Kau jangan mengajar anak kecil jadi egois sepertimu!"

"Apa maksudmu egois?"

"Padahal boneka itu lebih mirip denganmu!"

"Ha? Yang adatuh lebih mirip denganmu!"

"Enak saja!"

"Kakak? Kenapa kalia bertengkar? Tidak baik 'kan, kalau ayah dan ibu itu bertengkar!" Hana berujar dengan polosnya, sukses membuat wajah Kurapika merona merah. Kuroro hanya tersenyum jahil.

"H—Hana! Kami bukan ayah dan ibu!" elak Kurapika berusaha meyakinkan.

"Benar, dia itu istriku!" ucap Kuroro santai.

Bletakkk!

Kurapika langsung menjitak kepala Kuroro keras. "Jangan bicara ngaco!"

"Baik bu…" ucap Kuroro pasrah bagaikan seorang anak yang baru dimarahi ibunya. Hana hanya tertawa kecil, melihat tingkah keduanya.

"Ayah dan ibu Hana selalu bertengkar! Aku tidak suka!" ucap Hana dengan nada sedih, sukses membuat rasa prihatin di hati Kurapika.

"Itu artinya mereka mau cerai…" ujar Kuroro asal. Kurapika langsung mendelik tajam ke arah Kuroro.

Hana yang mendengar perkataan Kuroro langsung ingin menangis.

"H—Hana! Jangan dengarkan perkataan cowok jelek ini! Bertengkar bukan berarti saling membenci!" Kurapika berusaha sekeras mungkin untuk menghibur Hana. Rasanya ia ingin memukul Kuroro sekeras mungkin, namun ia tak mungkin melakukannya di depan anak kecil.

"Tidak membenci?"

"Iyah! Meski orang tuamu selalu bertengkar, mereka pasti saling mencintai satu sama lain!" ucap Kurapika yang mulai tenang, melihat Hana sudah tenang.

"Seperti kakak berdua yah?" sekali lagi ucapan Hana membuat wajah Kurapika untuk yang kedua kalinya.

"Emh…" Kurapika bingung harus menjawab apa.

"Ya! Meskipun sangat galak, tapi cewek ini sangat menyukaiku, dan tak bisa hidup tanpaku!" Kuroro berujar narsis.

"Enak saja! Justru kau yang akan gila kalau tak melihat wajahku!" Kurapika ikutan narsis.

"Kau setiap malam pasti memimpikan aku!"

"Hweeekk! Itu adalah mimpi buruk! Setiap detik, kau pasti memikirkanku!"

"Tapi kau—"

"Ah! Itu mama!" Hana berujar senang, sambil menunjuk seseorang dari kejauhan, sukses menghentikan ucapan Kuroro.

"Benarkah? Yang mana?" tanya Kurapika mengehentikan jalannya.

"Ituuu!"

Jari telunjuk Hana menunjuk pada seorang wantita paruh baya yang gemuk yang memakai yukata ungu berambut hitam kriting. Kuroro dan Kurapika hanya bisa sweat drop, mengingat kata 'cantik' yang terlontar dari mulut Hana tadi.

"Memang dia itu cantik?" gumam Kuroro. Kurapika hanya setuju, meski tak mengeluarkan respon sedikitpun.

"Iyah! Dia mamaku yang paling cantik! Ayo ke sana kak!" ucap Hana, menyuruh Kuroro agar menuju ke orang yang sedang terlihat panik itu.

Kuroro hanya menurut, melihat Kurapika yang sudah berjalan duluan di depannya.

"Mama!" teriak Hana, sukses membuat wanita gemuk itu menoleh.

"Hana-chan!" wanita gemuk itu berlari menuju Kuroro dan Kurapika, hendak mengambil putrinya.

Kuroro menyerahkan Hana dari gendongannya, kepada ibu Hana dengan tatapan datar. Namun terbesit rasa lega, entah karena sekarang ia sudah bisa berduaan dengan Kurapika, atau karena Hana sudah menemukan ibunya. Hanya ia dan tuhanlah yang tahu.

"Terima kasih! Terima kasih banyaaakk!" ujar ibu Hana penuh syukur.

"Ya, tidak masalah!" ucap Kurapika tersenyum tipis. "Kalau begitu kami pergi dulu…"

"Kakak! Terima kasih yah! Semoga kalian cepat dapat anak yang cantik sepertiku!" teriak Hana dari kejauhan, sukses membuat dua orang yang diteriaki jadi sweat drop.

Kuroro tersenyum jahil. "Anak kami nanti akan jauh lebih cantik darimu!" ujar Kuroro jahil. Sukses membuat Hana mengerucutkan bibirnya kesal. Kurapika yang mendengar itu hanya bisa merona merah.

"Ayo pergi!" dengan ragu, Kurapika menarik lengan yukata Kuroro. Kuroro hanya tersenyum tipis, menuruti keinginan kekasihnya itu.

.

**~HANABI~**

.

Tepat pukul 11.55 malam, waktu peluncuran kembang api akan segera dimulai.

Kuroro dan Kurapika nampak duduk di atas sebuah tebing yang tinggi, yang tidak bisa didaki oleh orang biasa. Namun yang kita ketahui, Kuroro dan Kurapika bukan termasuk dalam kategori 'orang biasa' itu.

Mereka bersandar di bawah pohon sakura yang besar.

Angin malam berhembus, menerpa tubuh mereka berdua yang hanya terlapisi dengan yukata tipis.

"Nghh…" Kurapika melenguh pelan, mersakan dinginnya malam menerpa tubuhnya. Meski tak terlalu kelihatan, namun Kuroro tahu bahwa saat ini Kurapika sedang kedinginan.

Kuroro lalu merangkul pundak Kurapika, dan menyandarkan kepala gadis itu dibahu kekarnya. Kurapika awalnya terkejut, namun ia menurut saja.

Yang awalnya hanyalah sebuah rangkulan hangat, kini berubah menjadi sebuah dekapan dari Kuroro. Kurapika dapat merasakan kehangatan menyeruak dari dekapan pemuda itu. Kurapika pun makin menempelkan kepalanya di bahu Kuroro.

"Nanti… kita pergi ke festival lagi bersama seorang anak lagi yah…" ucap Kuroro lembut.

Kurapika tertegun, mendengar ucapan Kuroro, seolah mengetahui maksud dari 'seorang anak' yang dilontarkan pemuda pemilikn iris onyx itu. Tentu saja maksud dari Kuroro adalah anak mereka berdua nantinya.

"Hm… aku tidak janji lho…"

Kuroro tersenyum tipis. Rasanya ia ingin menghentikan waktu, menikmati momen bahagia ini bersama Kurapika seorang.

DWARRRR!

Kembang api pun diletuskan. Langit hitam yang hanya diterangi oleh bintang dan bulan itu kini diwarnai oleh warna-warni kembang api yang beraneka ragam.

Kuroro dan Kurapika menatap kembang api yang diletuskan itu satu-persatu. Benar-benar seperti bunga yang bermekaran di langit.

Kuroro berpikir, bahwa langit hitam dan gelap itu adalah dirinya dahulu. Namun kedatangan seorang Hanabi, yang lebih tepat kita sebut dengan Kurapika, langsung memberi warna pada kehidupannya.

Kuroro begitu sedih dan menyesal, telah merebut kebahagiaan Kurapika dahulu. Namun… itulah yang mempertemukan mereka berdua. Meski diawali dengan kebencian, namun mereka mengakhirinya dengan cinta, dan memulai dari awal lagi dengan cinta. Namun apa itu akan berakhir dengan kebencian?

Hanya tuhan lah yang tahu…

Kuroro meraih dagu Kurapika dengan tangan kirinya, dan mempererat pelukannya dengan tangan kanannya. Saat ini Kurapika lebih terlihat berada di pangkuan sang Lucifer.

Kuroro pun menghilangkan jarak antara mereka, hingga bibir keduanya saling bertemu. Kurapika tak menolak, ia malah membalas ciuman Kuroro dengan lembut.

Satu tangannya ia rangkulkan di leher Kuroro, dan satu tangannya lagi memegang pergelangan tangan Kuroro yang memegang dagunya.

Tanpa mereka sadari, tiga pasang mata sedang memperhatikan mereka dari semak-semak, dengan wajah yang memerah.

BRUAAAKKK!

Karena tak tahan menahan berat kedua temannya yang berada di atasnya, Gon harus terjatuh, membuat dirinya, Killua dan Leorio terlihat dari semak-semak.

Suara keributan itu sukses menghentikan kemesraan Kuroro dan Kurapika. Mereka langsung menjauhkan wajah mereka masing-masing, dan menoleh ke sumber suara.

"Gon! Killua! Leorio!" ucap Kurapika terkejut.

"Emhh… kami mengganggu yah?" Leorio nyengir, meskipun saat ini ia bergidik ngeri, melihat tatapan tajam Kurapika.

"K—kami harus pergi!" Killua berdiri, siap untuk kabur, jika Kurapika tak langsung menarik kerah bajunya.

"Kaliaaaannn!" Kurapika berkata penuh amarah.

"Ampuuuuunnn!"

Kuroro hanya sweat drop, melihat tingkah Kurapika yang di luar kewajaran dari kemampuan seorang wanita.

"K—Kurapika… tenanglah!"

.

.

.

**~THE END~**

* * *

><p>Hweeehh! Akhirnya fic abal ini jadi jugaaaa! XDD<p>

Gomen, kalo ceritanya abal gitu! Soalnya Natsu ngerjainnya buru-buru banget! Entah mengapa, Natsu teringat foto Kuroro nii-kun meluk Kurapika nee-chan, dan mereka pake yukata gitu! Jadi, Natsu terinspirasi buat fic ini, dari foto ntuh…^^

Ohya, sekedar info, fic ini alur waktunya, pas Kuroro nii-kun dan Kurapika nee-chan masih pacaran yaaahh!

So, Natsu udah ngelaksanain kewajiban Natsu, buat ngeramein festival ini! Ahaaaaiii! Senangnya! Natsu bisa bernafas lega deh! *curcol*

Yosh! sekarang, bolehkah author gak jelas ini meminta pendapat readers sekalian mengenai fic ini? Mau ngasih kritik, saran, pujian, bahkan flame sekalipun, Natsu terima dengan senang hati!^^

Akhir kata, review please… *puppy eyes no jutsu*

~_ARIGATO~_

_**NATSU HIRU CHAN**_


End file.
